callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Battle for Hill 400
The Battle for Hill 400 is the twenty-sixth campaign mission in Call of Duty 2. Walkthrough The following sections are a walkthrough. Getting Started The player will spawn in the last bunker from the previous mission. After a brief pep-talk, they go outside. The player's first objective is to take out the mortar crews attacking the hill that are just outside the perimeter. Their locations are randomized each time the level is played, so the player will have to do this on their own. Like the game says, get near a star and try to find a line of smoke coming from nearby. If the player has trouble clearing the mortar crews in veteran, there is a way to make it a little easier. The mortar crews are divided into two groups and an individual one. The player can choose to concentrate on either the north crew or south crew and ignore everybody elsewhere. Once the player clears all crews on one side, they will get a check point. The player can also throw a smoke between the bunker and the spot the player wants to snipe the crew, with the smoke grenade preventing the player from getting shot from behind. When the player has taken out all of the crews, they'll have to duck into either a foxhole around the perimeter or into the bunker. At this point Braeburn will be killed by artillery. Right before the barrage begins, locate him and wait for the shelling to start. Follow him to a machinegun nest. Right before you enter it, he will be hit while yelling to you. Image:hilspawn.png|Spawn. Image:hilmortar1.png|Most of the mortar teams will be out in the open... Image:hilmortar2.png|...but some can be in pretty tricky positions, like this guy. Survival Battle 1 When the shelling is over, the player will have to defend the bunker for a few minutes. The player's allies will be in front of the bunker the entire time, so all the player needs to do is sit near the entrance to the bunker and attack anything that gets near them. When that's over, the player will be told that support will arrive in five minutes. Soon after, there will be another artillery shelling. When the shelling is done, the player will be in another survival battle. Image:hilspot1.png|Stand near here and you'll be fine. Survival Battle 2 This one is a bit more tricky. Here's what you got for supplies. * Four Garands, nine Mk2 grenades, nine smoke grenades, a M1A1 Carbine, a BAR, and three Panzerschrecks on the boxes near the front of the bunker. * A M1919 Machine Gun near the front of the boxes. * Six Mk 2 grenades and three smoke grenades at each foxhole. That's it. Start off by standing where the player was in the last battle. Some tanks and half-tracks will come up, but, despite the warnings, all they'll do is passive-aggressively stare at the right side of the bunker. However, two tanks will drive by the front, so blow them up. Stay at the current location until about 1:30. Around that time, the troop waves will become much larger, and they'll all converge on the player's location. This will guarantee the player's death, so go to the left side of the bunker and fight off the troops with the player's allies until the timer runs out. Around 0:10, the player's get a warning about airplanes flying over, but they're allied. After the allied planes bomb the hill, you'll exit the level. Image:hilsup1.png|The crates. Image:hilsup2.png|More crates. Image:hilsup3.png|The grenades in each foxhole. Image:hilsup4.png|The machine gun just past the boxes. Image:hilspot2.png|It sure is getting lonely here. Image:hiltank.png|Whenever you see a tank coming up, take some time to blow it up. Image:hilspot3.png|Move over here after 1:30 remain. Image:hilcars.png|The passive-aggressive German vehicles. Image:hilexit.png|Exit. Achievement Veteran of Hill 400 (60 ) - Obtained by beating "The Battle for Hill 400" on Veteran difficulty. Trivia *You can kill Sgt. Randall and McCloskey when they come out of the bunker. * However, if you kill one of them before they say their line, the level will not end and you'll have to restart. * Pvt. Braeburn dies during the 2nd attack hiding next to some sandbags. * The game states that D Company of the 2nd Ranger Battalion was relieved on the 8th of December; some internet sites backs the level's statement, but others counter the statement saying that D Company was relieved on or about the 9th of December. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 2 Single Player Levels Category:Singleplayer